


Equestrian Research notes: Annual Pegasus Migration and Courting rituals

by WomanoftheInternet1996



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ancestors, Courting Rituals, Courtship, F/M, Migration, Other, Research, Traditions, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanoftheInternet1996/pseuds/WomanoftheInternet1996
Summary: This has been a passion project of mine since joining the fandom and while it is a little late, I figured it was time to finally release this beast.A researcher has compiled a list of the rituals that happen all over Equestria to the 3 tribes. Yet, none are as well documented as the annual mass migration of the Pegasi as they all suddenly leave their homes after springs begins. Our researcher has finally found the answers and has written them down so that it isn't lost to future generations what their ancestors and their ancestors had done for generations.-First Work to be published I hope I did okay.
Kudos: 6





	Equestrian Research notes: Annual Pegasus Migration and Courting rituals

**A Beginners Guide**

The Spring is an interesting season in Equestria, the Winter Wrap Up had been finished and all the creatures awaken to the season of plenty and new life can begin. For the Unicorn and Earth pony tribes its just another day but to the Pegasus the beginning weeks or even months depending on the pony will be full of rituals and mating displays. Spring is commonly called Estrous or the season of love. The Ponies who have gone through this know to prepare for the next month and all weathering plans are ready in advance so that all Pegasus and ready. It begins when the Stallion Pegasi will begin to fly toward to San Palomino Desert in the South Eastern corner of Equestria. Upon arriving the Stallions all begin to prepare their various courtship rituals, 4 types have been discovered by the brave researchers who have gone to document this event. The 4 types are as of known Singing, Dancing, Displays, and Nest decorating. The Stallions must have all 4 prepared for when the Mares arrive in one week after arriving.

Before the Mares leave for the desert, they must also ready themselves by making themselves extra presentable by going to wild and sometimes extreme lengths to preen and groom. A mare can spend up too a few hours preparing her wings for best flying capabilities. Its to be noted that a few even fly through rain clouds to let water collect on their wings to add extra glistening. They will also groom their chest fluff to be an essential part of the courtship dance towards the end of the season. No jewelry, or makeup is permitted in this ancient and sacred ritual, so they must go as their ancestors had, with just their natural beauty. Once the week is over the skies of Equestrian skies will be filled with the flock making its way from city to city where those eligible will take flight and follow the lead mare who is typically the fastest mare to set the pace of those joining so that they can arrive on schedule. So, the young flier’s competition is actually a very important in deciding who the lead mare will be. In recent years the Crystal pony Pegasi have made a return to this annual event researchers have noted that since they joined the flock they sometimes glisten in the sun or moon light showing the true vastness that the flock can form. There is a cost for the lead mare as she is the one who flies the most in the early stages she starts the migration by flying to the Frozen North and gathering the crystal ponies first and fly down to Canterlot then after the smaller flocks join up she must keep the flock safe from other creatures who try to interfere. Namely a few reports of younger Pegasi being left behind from fatigue so the lead mare travels to the back to keep an eye on the back to catch any who collapse in the air mainly encouraging them to keep going reminding them of the end goal.

On the Eighth day the Lead Stallion is appointed to stand watch for the approaching Mares. This gives them more time to prefect there displays. Upon seeing the massive flock, the lookout will alert the others by way of rapid whistles and hoof movements. Rushing back down the sentry will rejoin the others at his display patch. Those who have seen this event from a distance will say its akin to a swarm of bugs at a lake. The mares fly above watching and listening to the songs of the stallions. If a mare hears one she likes she will stop and lower herself over the chosen stallions display patch singing a reply to his song. If the stallion also likes her song courting may begin.

The Stallion will then do a display of rapid hoof work coupled to showing off this wing to the watching Mare. While doing so he will make what could be described of bird-like whistles and neighs to court her according to a few reports they are like old Ponish at times. If she approves, she will land and responds with a dance as well. This dance is one of low wing movements to show grace and coos of endearment a few Stallions will at times be so flustered they will let out a neigh. This will allow the final ritual to begin. The Stallion will lead the Mare to the nearby coastal forest where they made a nest out of the surrounding foliage. At this point the Mare will check out the nest for stability, durability, and most importantly comfort. Its at this point that most males are rejected and are forced to remake their nest before trying again. If she accepts, she will land in the nest and preen her wings once she is done the male is allowed into the nest as the female is comfortable enough to preen in his presence. They will the snuggle and groom each other’s wings solidifying their bonds and exchanging scents. Then the exchanging of feathers can begin. The pair grab their longest primary feather and present it to the other, upon accepting the courtship is complete.

The only exceptions to the courting rituals are those who are already married and have children to care for and are too young. They are welcome to join the journey to watch and enjoy the atmosphere. The other tribes are welcome to participate in the ritual if they’re special some-pony is a Pegasus. Unicorns can go through the rite of passage by joining the migration on hoof to the San Palomino Desert it’s a tough journey on land but if successful they can now fight for there loves affections. All tribes in Equestria can sing so Unicorns can call the Pegasus down by singing, or if the Unicorn is a mare she must go onto the neighboring cliffs and wait to pick his song from the crowd and teleport to him. The dancing portion of this ritual is optional given that instead of dancing they can do tricks and charms to woe the pony of there affections in return making a spectacular show of dance and magic joining them together.

As for any Earth pony wanting to join in this event. They tend to have an easier time crossing the wastelands due to being connected with the soil and having more physical stamina than either tribe. Like the Unicorns they too if a Stallion go through calling their Pegasus mare from the sky by singing like their Pegasus counterparts do. The mares just listen for their potential mate by walking through the sea of pegasus Stallion calls on the ground finding them by sound alone. The dancing is still mandatory for the pegasi in all parties. For both Stallion Unicorns and Earth ponies the nesting portion can be done on ground level but must be up to the Mare’s standards of comfort. Pegasi are notorious for being picky in nest builds, if it isn’t up to their level of comfort, they won’t even consider the builder a good mate and will take off back into the swarm like skies.

During the final weeks of the Estrous the new couples will stay in the forest cementing their new bonds before going home. This is full of grooming each other and on the rare occasion the Stallion will fight off rival Stallions who would want to steal their Mare believing that the Stallion isn’t fit enough to claim the female as his mate. The fighting will consist of a wing display contest where both stallions will extent each wing to its fullest length and flap them till the other backs down. In the cases where the male is either an Earth pony or Unicorn, they can still battle by showing their strength or for Unicorns their magical prowess. This can continue for hours till the other back down no blood is shed from these fights so that the loser still has a chance to find his mate.

When the event is over both parties will start migrating back together on hoof as to prove as a final act of endurance. They must care for the other along the way, in gathering food found in the desert. Using their wings to cool the other is allowed and considered a loving gesture. The journey is a bit longer than the day of travel it took when they arrived, and both are now tired and in the extremely rare cases some pairs end up loosing their partner on the journey home. However, has Equestria has modernized medical earth and unicorn ponies are stationed around the ritual site so that in cases where a pony can’t make the journey, they can be assisted and can finish the journey.


End file.
